toddandthebookofpureevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Todd Smith
Todd Smith is the main character in the series. He was the first one to find and use The Book of Pure Evil to become a metal god. Later, he and his best friend Curtis join up with Jenny and Hannah and form The Gang to find and destroy the Book. Later in the series it is revealed that Todd is somehow linked to the book, and he may be the Pure Evil One. Todd isn't very smart, but probably a bit smarter than his friend Curtis. He has ADHD and smokes a lot of pot, which may both add to his having trouble concentrating. His favourite pastimes are smoking pot with Curtis, chasing his dream-girl Jenny, listening to metal music, and masturbating whenever he thinks he is alone. Finding out he could be the Pure Evil One really upset Todd, because he is afraid he will transform into something evil and his friends will get hurt, or worse, he destroys the world. Todd can usually be seen wearing shirts of metal bands like Blackguard. Since episode 1x13 he also carries around a sword, Sand Dragon, which he forged himself. He and Curtis together have a band called Barbarian Apocalypse, where Todd plays the guitar. When he needs advice he often goes to Jimmy or The Metal Dudes, but after realizing that The Metal Dudes are total assholes, he starts ignoring them. Love life During most of the series, Todd is totally infatuated with Jenny Kolinsky, and he makes advances on her all the time. However, Jenny shows no interest at all and just ignores his pleas. After all the boys in school were turned gay by Simon's wish (except Simon, who got turned straight) in episode 2x04, Todd and Curtis tried to make Simon gay again by kissing him, but when Simon pulled away, they ended up kissing each other. Later, Curtis even complimented Todd on being a good kisser, claiming he was a way better kisser than Allan. Todd wholeheartedly agreed, suggesting they had both kissed him. When he tries to make Jenny jealous by sleeping with her best friend, he successfully asks Marcy out on a date, but once he arrives Curtis is there too. They assume Marcy wants a three-way, and Todd reluctantly agrees after Curtis promises not to cross swords. As it turns out, Marcy only wanted to feed them to the zombies in the basement, so the three-way never happened. After destroying the AV club's property they take revenge by using the Book to plot Jenny against Todd, painting Todd as a homocidal stalker. They succeeded so well that Jenny bursts into a rage and kills Todd. Luckily, the gang finds a way to undo these events. When the Metal Dudes decide he could be a virgin and needs to get laid, Todd runs into Nikki Kane and is instantly attracted to her. They soon become a thing, and at the house party in episode 2x11 they have sex, even though Jenny tries to stop him because she found out that The Pure Evil One cannot be a virgin, but Todd dismisses her pleas because he thinks she made it up because she doesn't want him to be happy. Immediately after doing the nasty, Nikki leaves, making the experience a Pump-n'-Dump. Todd falling for Nikki Kane made Jenny realize she really cared for Todd, and she started to warm up for him. At the school dance in episode 2x13 they almost kissed, but were interrupted because the satanists grabbed them. Trivia *He cut off Curtis' arm somewhere before the series timeline when he and Curtis were stoned, an event that later was named The Accident; *He can blow smoke rings, as shown in episode 1x06. Category:Characters Category:Gang members